Stacia
Stacia「''ステイシア''」is a member of the Twelve Supreme Goddesses as the Deity who governs Life and Death, as well as Creation. She is the elder sister to Kana Princeton and Guardian Saint of the Yggdrasil Tree. A alleged survivor from the collapse of the Twelve Temples, where most everybody in Stacia`s family was killed excluding her father and elder sister. She is the Mistress of the Heavens, one of the Original Deities, an ancestor of Elaine Kamikaze. Being the Mistress of Heaven, she governs the Heavens as the rightful ruler over her fellow Deities and thus alone carries the name of "Divine Mistress" due to her status as the Deity who governs the Heavens. She is the younger sister of the Supreme Deity, but left the Goddess Clan before Guinevere her niece was born due to an argument that happened between Stacia and her elder sister. Appearance Stacia has long wavy black hair which she styles with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons and piercing aqua eyes that seem to rip into your soul when they stare you down. Despite her appearance, Stacia is technically 3,000,000+ being cursed with immortality for leaving the Goddess Clan and thus allowing a Demon Clan member to swoop in on her niece and fall in love with Elizabeth. As a result, she has not aged from her 17-year appearance, and has thus never grown older as a result. She presents herself as a young woman, often donning a red turtleneck, a black skirt and long black socks under brown leather flats. When she was younger, she donned a a white shirt with a red necktie, a red skirt and long black socks, similar to the clothes she dons as a young woman. After the birth of Elizabeth, Stacia begins to wear her hair down, often donning a long sleeve red shirt and a long maroon skirt. Her alternative clothes are a long red jacket, a white polo neck jumper, a black mini skirt and long leather boots. Personality Stacia is a serious individual, who considers the law to be far more important than the life of innocents, said viewpoint puts her at odds with her fellow God and Goddesses who consider such a viewpoint to be the views of a heretic hailing from the Yggdrasil Church. Her serious demeanor, way of speaking, casual habit of passing off insulting phrases as simply ¨her habit¨, Stacia has managed to make many enemies this way. Over the course of her life, Stacia has met many people who have changed her viewpoints, and made her a better person. Though initially she may come across as insulting to most everybody except her close friends and family, Stacia deeply cares for her family and her duty as a Guardian of a sacred, and holy tree. As she grows into her feelings, she begins to notice her views are corrupt and flawed, growing to learn her actions have consequences and becoming more thoughtful. Despite her foul-minded nature, Stacia is deeply religious at heart, heavily devoted to the teaching of the Holy Sacrament, a Holy Document that was procured from the Vampires and used as a religious text in the Axiom Church; a place of worship located within the realm of the Goddess Clan. Despite her reckless nature at times Stacia can become immature, insulting, and just plain rude. History 16,000,000 years ago Stacia was born to her parents; Queen Guinevere and King Harold and as the younger sister of Princess Karone. In the past Stacia was trained in the ways of combat by her and her elder sister`s parents. To become the ruler of the Goddess Clan, the Supreme Deity then known as Karone challenged their parents to a traditional battle where the loser would be sealed away and the winner would claim the throne until a more worthier heir would be born. To commemorate this special event, Karone who later took on the name of the Supreme Deity decided to marry her younger sister off in the hopes that this action would keep her younger sibling as far away from the battlefield as was humanly possible. This enraged Stacia and caused many of the arguments between the two siblings. 3,000 years ago Stacia quickly rose in the ranks, becoming one of her elder sister`s most valuable soldiers. After marrying Mikalhi the man that her elder sister had picked out for her, she started living a quiet life in the Goddess Realm with her chosen husband. Clearly her elder sister had chosen well as the man she married treated her quite well and they were rather loving towards each other. On the eve of their thirteenth anniversary, Mikalhi was called away to the battlefront to deal with Meliodas who had ran away from the Demon Clan to aid Stigma and his lover Princess Elizabeth. Come morning, Meliodas personally delivered the corpse of Mikalhi to Stacia` doorstep causing her immense grief. Going into a 99-day mourning period, Stacia swore to avenge the death of Mikalhi by herself. That night Stacia and her elder sister now known as the Supreme Deity had a huge argument that Elizabeth happened to overhear. The next day, Stacia had left the clan before the sun had even set. Several months later, the Supreme Deity had another child who she named Guinevere. Plot Abilities and Equipment